Transformers Prime: A Hero and An Abomination
by Darrith
Summary: Join as a Vehicon gains new powers, but can't control them. As he fights to defend those he cares about from an insane tyrant, and save those who want to kill him. Watch as DarkClaw fights to free himself from the whispers of two gods, and destroy the abominations he helped create. Join DarkClaw as he fights for both sides, both light and dark, both Autobot and Decepticon...


_Before we begin, I would like to state something. I just watched the episode where Soundwave returns. I was in love with it at the beginning, but when the team beat Soundwave I felt… angry. I am a huge Soundwave fan, partly because he is the pinnacle of what decepticons should strive for. Strong, intellectual, and an unwillingness to part with his secrets. Please comment if you agree with me._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. If I did I would not say what I said up above._

Chapter 1: Starscream's War

T-8642 flew with his brothers as they continued towards the planet's core. Starscream refused to tell them what they were going to do in the core, but they were low-ranking decepticons, just soldiers. That what they had been told anyway. Vehicons were cannon fodder, despite Starscream trying to boost their morale by saying they were "highly-trained vehicon warriors." An autobot could take out dozens without a greasing. And Starscream decided to take eight vehicons. If an autobot showed up, they were scrapped.

"Hurry up!" Starscream ordered, his voice screechy as he sped up. "Were almost to the core!"

Each of the vehicons followed their orders, talking with each other over personal comlinks.

"What do you think Starscream has planned for the cor?" T-9234 asked, his voice slightly scratchy. His voice box had been damaged when one of the autobots drove over his face. They really had no mercy.

"Probably something to do with destroying the autobots, or what not." Another vehicon, T-9072, replied.

"I hope it's something to do with energon." T-8642 replied, his answer returned with many agreeing voices.

As they approached the core, they transformed, turning into bot mode. Starscream walked over to the core of the planet, basically a huge orb of glowing blue light. In the beginning days of the war for cybertron, the battles and energon shed for control poisoned the core. Primus, the creator, went into stasis, and was only recently reawoken by the autobots and had restored much life to the planet. The surface remained ravaged, but they were beginning to rebuild. The decepticons had remained, a rod in the autobot's side, striving to regain their power.

So they were at the core of the planet for some reason.

"Lord Starscream?" T-8642 asked, trying to get the officer's attention.

"What is it?" Starscream asked, clearly impatient.

"We were wondering what exactly we were doing in the core?" T-8642 asked, hoping he hadn't overstepped.

"How should I put it simply." Starscream said, smiling wickedly. "After today, we will have enough energon to rebuild the planet and a way to destroy the autobots without firing a shot!"

"Sir?" T-8642 asked, confused. Was that possible.

Suddenly, Starscream held up a sliver of dark energon.

"Blood of Unicron!" T-8642 exclaimed, taking a step back both in fear of the unknown and out of disgust. The other vehicons also took a step back. They had seen what had happened to Megatron when Unicron woke up. They had no intention of living through that.

"With this sliver we will corrupt the core." Starscream said, walking towards the glowing sphere slowly. "The autobots will be forced to leave, while we decepticons will feast on the corrupted energon and grow stronger from it."

"But, sir!" T-8642 said, placing a hand on the bot's shoulder. "That would desecrate the core! It might kill Primus!"

"Who cares!" Starscream spat, slapping the hand away. "We will become invincible!"

Suddenly, a spacebridge opened, the green vortex appearing near them.

"Autobots?!" Starscream yelled in surprise. But instead of Team Prime, a group of insecticons suddenly leapt out of the portal, taking up a defensive perimeter as a spider-like creature stepped out of the portal.

"Airachnid?" Starscream said, taking a step back. Airachnid was once one of the psychopaths of the decepticon cause. After she tried to kill megatron she was kept in a stasis pod. After she escaped, Soundwave had bridged her to Luna II, one of Cybertron's moons.

"Starscream." Airachnid said, her voice dripping with venom. "Please step away from the core."

Starscream complied backing away slowly as Airachnid walked towards the core. Now only T-8642 was in between her and the core.

"Step aside." Airachnid said, her voice light, but with an undertone of ferocity. Her insecticons growled, their mouths opening into tongues of terrorcons, distorting their mouths even further.

"Yo-your terrorcons." Starscream said, his eyes widening in realization.

"Yes, we are." Airachnid said to him, before turning back to the vehicon. "Now move!"

T-8642 remained silent, even as he placed himself in front of the core. Then he spoke.

"No."

Airachnid rushed at him, pushing him against the core's shell. For a moment it seemed to glow, as T-8642 struggled in the monster's grip. Airachnid's mouth suddenly parted from her regular lips to a terrifying monstrosity, a tongue slithering its way out.

"If you love your core so much, then die on it!" Airachnid yelled. Then, another space bridge opened, and Team Prime came charging out. T-8642 watched helplessly as the autobots cut into his brothers and the insections horde. Starscream ran/flew away at the distraction. Then, T-8642 felt a sort of puncture in his neck. Looking down, he saw Airachnid as she began to suck out his energon, his life-blood. He began to shake trying to get free, screaming. On his back he felt the warmth of the core, trying to calm him, but it didn't know what he was going through. He felt weird, warm and cold at the same time. Team Prime just stood there and watched, open-mouthed, even the one called Arcee who hated Airachnid.

In the end it was arcee who was the first to act, activating her blasters, firing at airachnid. The last thing T-8642 remembered was a bright light, smothering him. Then darkness took him.

…

"What should we do with him?"

"We can't leave him here, he might infect the core."

"I don't remember a terrorcon changing shape aboard the nemesis. Not even vehicle mode. This is something different."

"Hold it he's waking up."

T-8642 awoke to many different voices, which confused him. Wasn't he alone? Why were there so many voices in his head?

Turning on his optics, T-8642 lifted his head to see a group of differently colored bots. There were somewhere between four and six of them, but he couldn't tell. They were all holding… something at him. Blasters?

"Shouldn't we just scrap him?" One of the bots asked, drawing glances from the other bots. "Okay, guess not."

"Wh-Where am I?" T-8642 asked, "What's going on?"

"Listen. Do you know who you are?" One of the bots asked. T-8642 looked at the bot. He was red, looked like an automoblie. Kind of like Knoc-.

T-8642 suddenly leapt at the bot arms reached for his throat. He was barely forced back down by another autobot, a big green one.

"TRAITOR!" T-8642 yelled out, struggling, trying to get free of the autobot.

"I'll take that as a yes." Knockout said, before asking. "What's your number?"

This time, the autobots looked at Knockout in confusion.

"You mean name?" Arcee asked.

"No. Vehicons have numbers, not names." Knockout replied.

"T-8642." The vehicon replied, still glaring at Knockout, biting out what he had been told to say in result of capture. "Seeker. Warrior class."

"Not anymore, you're not." Knockout said. "Have you seen yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" T-8642 said, looking down at himself and realizing the traitorous bot was right. He had changed. He was bigger now, with his wings longer and sharper. He had also changed color. Now he was a combination of black and blood red. He was no longer a vehicon. Checking his systems, he saw that everything was in perfect condition.

"What am I?" T-8642 asked, feeling colder suddenly.

"You are my child." A voice said, emanating from everywhere at once. "You refused to allow me to be corrupted by the 'terrorcons'. For that, I thank you."

"Who is that?" T-8642 asked, looking around wildly. The autobots looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Who do you mean?" the bot who was holding him asked, looking around.

"They cannot hear me, child." The voice replied, before a darker voice, which filled him with dread, also spoke. "Nor I…"

"Brother." The lighter voice spoke.

"Brother." The Darker voice responded.

"Primus… Unicron…" T-8642 said, drawing more confused glances from the autobots.

…...

"Whats wrong with him?" Arcee asked, speaking to Knockout.

"It may be that he's hallucinating, but I also have a theory of what may have happened." Knockout replied.

"Later, for now what should we do with him?" Bumblebee said.

"We could bring him to the ship." Arcee said, glancing at the vehicon who had fallen back into another bout of unconciousness.

"No way!" Knockout said, before adding, "You don't know what a terrorcon can do."

…...

T-8642 was no longer among the autobots, at least not in mind. He was instead in a grey room, watching as two beings faced off against each other. One was an embodiment of light, the other of darkness.

"My Prime trapped you in the chamber forged for the All-Spark." Primus said.

"Perhaps. But even the All-Spark is nothing before me." Unicron replied.

"What is going on?" T-8642 asked, taking a step forward, towards the gods.

"You are now one of our battlegrounds." Unicron said, turning towards the vehicon.

"What? Why?" T-8642 asked, trying to piece together what exactly was happening.

"Your body now contains two things. A piece of my Spark. And a piece of his Anti-Spark." Primus said, before adding. "I'm sorry."

"What does that mean?" T-8642 pleaded.

"It means, I now have a way out." Unicron said, and T-8642 shivered as he felt the evil of the god.

"Only if he wants it." Primus said, and T-8642 felt the good from the creator.

"What do you mean, brother?" Unicron demanded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I mean he chooses which one of us can come out."

"How is that possible?!"

"I made it possible. My power counteracted your dark energon, locking it away. It locked me away with you. He chooses which of us can come out and when."

"I will not be a servant to any cybertronian!"

"Too bad."

T-8642 was already confused, but apparently it was possible to become even more.

"Please explain to me what is happening?" he asked, growing impatient.

Suddenly, T-8642's vision became blurry, flashing between light and dark.

"Oh, your waking up." Primus said.

"See you next time." Unicron said, before adding. "DarkClaw."

…

"He's waking up." A voice said. T-8642, or DarkClaw, as Unicron had called him, was getting sick of all the voices. He tried to sit up, but was held back by an assortment of restraints. As he activated his optics, he was greeted by an assortment of autobots, each looking down at him in interest.

"T-8642, can you hear me?" he heard knockout call, trying to get him to wake up.

"DarkClaw…" The Vehicon whispered, gathering his strength.

"What?" Knockout asked, leaning his head towards the restrained bot.

Suddenly, T-8642 broke out of his restraints, grabbing Knockout by the throat, pulling him in close, until he was nose-to-nose with the doctor.

"My name…" DarkClaw whispered, menacingly, "Is DarkClaw…"


End file.
